


Ghost Riders

by lferion



Category: Ghost Riders in the Sky - Johnny Cash (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other People's Pictures, Wild Hunt, Yuletide, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Are those clouds, or riders?





	Ghost Riders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



* * *

* * *

There are Wild Hunts everywhere. They take different forms, hunt different quarry, are bound to different rules, and each rides its own path in its own time. There are bird-hunts and game-hunts, hunts that are chased and hunts that chase in turn, Hunts that herd and hunts that are herded; hunts that ride the air, the earth, the sea, the forest, the plain, the desolate shore and the well-peopled city. but whatever form or end, leadership or duration, all are wild, dangerous, not wholly of the human world. And rare indeed is the hunt that will let a rider go.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is called 'Squall Line' and found [here](https://mythospherejourney.wordpress.com/2014/06/15/ghost-riders-folklore-of-the-storm/) and [here.](https://jackie6weather.blogspot.com/p/my-images.html)


End file.
